A Lesson in Love
by cate8
Summary: One Part Story. Harry finds out how his parents met and fell in love. J/L H/G


Title: A Lesson in Love  
  
Author: Cate8  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Includes Harry/Ginny and James/Lily  
  
Summery: Harry learns about his parents and in turn, his own love life.  
  
Author's Note: This is a one-part story. Pure fluffiness. : )  
  
A Lesson in Love  
  
Harry looked up slowly, peering through his long bangs at the girl in the corner of the common room. She was still starring at him, her green eyes as focused on his figure as they were two minutes ago when he had checked before. Then the girl saw him again, as she had done the two times before, and blushing profusely bent her head down away from Harry. Harry grinned slightly as he too looked back at his studies. That was the third time he had caught Ginny Weasley starring at him that night! What was she doing? Did this mean something? What was she thinking about as she looked at him?  
  
Harry knew absolutely nothing about love. Between horrid life with the Dursleys and busy life at Hogwarts, Harry had gained a lot of knowledge, whether it be how to avoid Dudley's 'let's smash Harry's face in' games or how to cast a summoning spell. But none of that had ever told him how to act around girls. Sure, he talked to Hermione, but she didn't count! God, he sometimes even forgot she was a girl! Somehow, Harry was now realizing, he had become fifteen without ever learning anything about women. He had been rather busy, what with Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew running around, but now that there was a certain amount of peace in the castle, Harry was starting to encounter things he hadn't really thought about before. For instance, now he was noticing that Ron and Hermione's long study dates in the library might not include just studying, and that Ginny was quite pretty once you thought about it. Yes, Harry thought wryly, he had much to learn about love.  
  
Harry looked up again. Ginny was still sitting in her chair by the fireplace with a book between her legs. Her hair had fallen down around her as she had begun to read, and Harry noticed interested, that she kept pushing the soft red curls away in order to see the words. Harry watched Ginny as she turned the page of her textbook and then looked up at him. Their eyes met and Harry was aware of a sort of spark, a flash of hunger that passed between them before they both looked down again. What did that mean? Harry was so confused as his head whirled with thoughts of Ginny. For the millionth time alive, Harry wished he had known his parents. They had been in love, hadn't they? They could have told him what that…that…thing that had passed between him and Ginny had been! Damn, wasn't there a handbook for this sort of thing? Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione this later.  
  
*  
  
Lying in bed that night, Harry felt his thoughts whirl to his parents. He thought about how little he knew of them. In all his fifteen years he didn't even know what they had done for a living! Harry was struck, not for the first time, by how isolated he was from any real family. Sure, he had the Weasleys, who were great, and Hagrid, and Serious, but none of them really compared to his real parents. Hagrid was always busy with his game keeping duties and Sirius was still on the run.  
  
Harry took out one of his few memorabilia about his parents, his photo album. It had been given to him by Hagrid and was the best present he could ever remember getting. (Although Hedwig, his invisibility cloak, his firebolt, and the Marauder's Map did come rather close.) Harry turned the pages of his photo album to reveal pictures upon pictures of smiling faces. He saw over and over again the messy black hair that was his fathers, and the warm green eyes that his Mother wore. They were smiling in all the pictures, their arms around each other at parties, in the Griffendor common room, at their wedding, and dozens of other places Harry didn't recognize. The magic pictures of Lily and James seemed to always be moving; sometimes they were waving lovingly at Harry and sometimes they were looking deep into one another's eyes. In one picture, Harry actually caught them kissing before James had pulled away embarrassed and puffy lipped. They were so in love, and Harry thought with bittersweet emotions, that he was glad they had died together. That kind of unconditional love that his parents seemed to always be sporting, relied on one another's presence, on one another's love in return. A bit sadly, Harry tucked the photo album under his pillow. With a newfound sense of purpose and curiosity, Harry pledged that tomorrow he would get Hagrid to tell him all about his parents' lives. This time he wanted to know everything.  
  
*  
  
Harry knocked impatiently on Hagrid's hut door. It was after school hours, around five o'clock and Harry had nothing else to do. Studying would have to wait as today, Harry straightened himself proudly, was the day he would find out all about Lily and James Potter, his mum and dad.  
  
The door opened suddenly causing Harry to stumble slightly at the loss of weight.  
  
"'Arry! Nice to see you, mate! Come in, come in!" Hagrid greeted Harry from ten feet above as he stepped aside for the boy to come in.  
  
After greeting Fang warmly, Harry sat down on the couch in Hagrid's living room.  
  
"Would you like some tea, 'Arry? Or maybe some cookies? They're a bit old, I think, but I'm sure…"  
  
"That's alright, Hagrid," Harry replied quickly. He shuddered to think how rock hard Hagrid's cooking would be stale…  
  
"So," Hagrid sat down on his massive armchair, "what brings you here?"  
  
"Well," Harry shifted somewhat hesitantly, "I wanted to ask you about my mum and dad. The thing is I don't really know much about them and I was hoping you could tell me something."  
  
"Of course!" Hagrid pet Fang wildly, "what did you want to know? God knows that you should know everything about your past 'Arry, that's how you learn."  
  
Harry was relieved that Hagrid was so willing and free to speak of his parents. Somehow it had been Harry's experience that people usually clammed up about his and his parents' history.  
  
"Well why don't you start with how they met?"  
  
"That's an easy one, 'Arry. They met at 'Ogwarts, of course! Let's see, they were good friends in the beginning. Both strong students with a knack for trouble making. But it all really began when all the trouble started." And Hagrid thus began his tale, "You see, James was best friends with Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Your mother, Lily, was best friends with two other girls, Janine Roberts and Kylie Thomson. Now Lily, Janine, and Kylie had been best friends since their first day at 'Ogwarts. Went on the same boat into the castle together in first year. Those girls were always making trouble. On the outside they represented good students and obedient young girls. But on the inside, they were a nice little bunch of rebels. They loved to pull fast ones on everyone, but especially on James and his friends, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter.  
  
"Now you better believe that the second the girls started to target James and his friends, they began a full-fledged war. Lily, Janine, and Kylie were great troublemakers, but they never really compared to James and Sirius. What a double team, those two. So the second James and Sirius realized that they were getting the wool pulled over their eyes they began revenge plans on the girls. Now this was all in about second and third year, mind you, and I saw it all as I was the game keeper then too. Outside sources always see things better than those involved do, remember that. Now 'Arry, the boys were good, damn good at their little tricks. But even when the girls showed up with dyed blue hair and saw cockroaches in their butterbeer, never did I forgot as to why the boys were really doin' it. It all came down to love, 'Arry, as most things do. You could tell that with every new trick that passed between the boys and the girls, that they were startin' to like each other.  
  
"First it was Sirius and Janine. Both of them were like the leaders in their little groups. And they were always tryin' to get each other. Until of course, James cottoned on and set Janine and Sirius on a blind date. Well before anyone knew it, Sirius and Janine were a serious item, pardon the pun, 'Arry. They went to the big dances together and spent time out in Hogsmead on dates. No, the lines to all this trouble fightin' were starting to get blurry. Sirius and Janine still liked to cause trouble, but they never did it to each other anymore. No, now they liked to terrorize innocent game keepers and tired teachers…  
  
"Even though Sirius and Janine were out of the running, James, Lupin, Peter, Lily, and Kylie were still at it. And then it happened again, another pairing off. Lupin and Kylie started going out and that was that. No one really knows how that one started. Now it was only your parents and Peter. Peter was always really a follower so he sort of lost his edge after a little while.  
  
"And then, 'Arry, yes, then your parents were free to do as they wished. Everyone else was off doing something else and they were left to their own little war. They began tricks that almost must remained unnamed as Fred and George are still at this school. But I should tell you also that those tricks got dirtier and dirtier. All of a sudden James was stealing Lily's under things and Lily was charmin' his knickers too. Now I really shouldn't tell you this 'Arry, but as it was all over school when it 'appened, Lily got James…No, no, I can't tell you."  
  
For the first time in Hagrid's story, Harry spoke up, "Why don't you just tell me generally about it. Don't gross me out though!"  
  
"Alright 'Arry, I'll just tell you, tell you," Hagrid leaned closer to Harry until his head was casting a dark shadow over Harry's whole figure, "that it involved glue."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh out loud or groan in disgust, however he didn't have to ponder it too long as presently Hagrid continued his story.  
  
"After that things cooled down a bit. I recon, Professor Dumbeldore had a chat with them. But whatever it was that made them stop playing dirty jokes, was now seeming unimportant anyway.  
  
"You see, everyone had thought the two had secretly liked each other. But we had all been proven wrong when they become just friends. Now they were so shy around one another, when not playing jokes of course. James became red in the face whenever Lily was around. Lily too, was always quiet at the mention of his name. They loved each other from a distance.  
  
"It was then that 'Ogwarts ended for them and You Know Who began to take power, 'Arry. He started creating terror all around the magical world. He started the Death Eaters and began secret meetings. There were many times that people would find themselves in ruins at the disgusting horror that came with You Know Who. And most importantly, You Know Who had begun to go after the most prominent resistance wizards and witches in the magical world. He had fear, 'Arry, just like every other human does, and that's what propelled him to go after the strongest first. Wanted to eliminate his threats. Now your father had finished 'Ogwarts and had begun training to become an auror. And he was a damn good one, mind you. And you better believe it when he started to go right after the Death Eaters and You Know Who. Brave man, that James Potter, very brave man. He went right into all that mess just like You Know Who wanted him to.  
  
"But You Know Who was even more terrible then we had thought 'Arry, because he didn't go after your father first. He went after Lily. Innocent and strong Lily who had become a teacher. You Know Who did it to spite James. Kidnapped Lily right out of the blue, he did, and James was terribly wounded in the 'eart. Guess it never did really sink in that he loved Lily with all his being. Regretted never taking the chance to be with her, he did. And so James did the only thing he could. He went right in there to get Lily back. He was bent on saving his love, and save her he did. He followed You Know Who from tip offs from spies. He uses his cunning and brave traits as an auror and he used his love for your mother. In the end he found her just in time. He had to fight You Know Who, 'Arry and only just got away with his life and Lily's.  
  
"But Lily was right wounded and hurt. You Know Who had hurt her terribly. James brought her to a hospital right away. It took a few weeks for her to grow healthy and you better bet your knickers that your dad was there every step of the way. Slept right there in the hospital, he did. And from then on, they were together as lovers. Guess they figured that they couldn't and shouldn't wait forever to overcome their shyness. Realized that there may never be another chance what with You Know Who still around.  
  
"You father and mother got married right away 'Arry. Gosh, they'd known each other almost their whole lives. And right after that they had you. But Dumbeldoor knew that You Know Who was bent on revenge after your father savin' Lily. So he put them into hiding, and well, 'Arry, you know the rest from there."  
  
*  
  
Walking back to the dormitories, Harry wasn't sure how he should feel. All of his parents' stories were becoming jumbled with his own experiences and his emotions were running haywire. For one, he felt hatred. He would feel anger at the death of his parents. He hated Peter Pettigrew even more then ever for what he had done. Lonliness too. Somehow he felt he'd been left behind to deal with all his parents' troubles. Alone. But before Harry could continue down that road, he changed to another, stronger emotion that wasn't as selfish: Love. It was just as Hagrid had said, love did have to do with everything. It was his parents' underlying strength. It was the reason he was alive today. And now for the first time ever, love was starting to become clear to Harry. Somehow his parents had, after all, taught him a lesson about love, even when he had thought they couldn't.  
  
*  
  
Harry looked up and met Ginny's Weasley's beautiful eyes. Her deep pools of green drew him into a deep stare. They were captivating, amazing, miraculous. How could there be such a beautiful creature here on Earth, and right in front of Harry? He felt lucky to be in her presence and humbled by her deep and sensuous stare. That is, until she looked away embarrassingly.  
  
But Harry, drawn by a new sense of courage and understanding, stood up. He dropped his books on the chair absently and started to walk over towards Ginny. As he took those steps towards her Harry felt an almost desperation to talk to her. He wouldn't waist anymore time. A few last steps and he would be there.  
  
"Hello, Ginny." She looked up and found Harry Potter standing right before her.  
  
"Hello, Harry." And he sat down next to her.  
  
It was enough for now. 


End file.
